


Work of Art

by YaoiFreak4Life



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Art AU, Attraction, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Body Paint, College, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Smut, Graduate School, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Modeling, Mutual Pining, Nude Modeling, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, Work In Progress, teaching assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFreak4Life/pseuds/YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: Yuuri, your average underpaid college student is having trouble paying rent these days and finds unexpected work modeling for the universities art department. If only they told him ahead of time the man teaching the class was non other than Victor Nikiforov. The most gorgeous piece in any exhibit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm republishing this fic after being beta'd by the wonderful Gia_Sesshoumaru. Thanks again for all your hard work I owe you one :)  
> And remember the more kudos/comments this gets the more chapters!

“Yep, I just received the email… of course, I’m interested… I’ll contact her right away... that would be amazing. Thanks again, Minako, I owe you one!” Once the call was dropped Yuuri couldn’t contain his excitement and threw his arms up in the air. He felt like his luck had finally turned around. His adviser once again helped him out of a tough spot. He was grateful to have her. With her work proposition, he would be able to make just enough money to have rent on time this month.

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Phichit smiled as he pushed passed Yuuri towards the fridge.

“How can I not be? Minako was able to help get me a job!” yuuri beamed parading around the kitchen.

“What happened to your job at that restaurant and studio?”

“Busboys can only make so much.” He shrugged.

“And my studio position is for work study, no actual money comes to me. Besides, this will just be temporary until I find something more permanent.”

“Well that’s great, Yuuri! So what does Minako have you doing?” Phichit hoped on the counter top and waited as yuuri went back for his phone. Yuuri chose to ignore his roommates lack consideration as he watched him open up some tupperware that clearly had yuuri’s name scribbled on it.

“Oh, one sec,” he said, scrolling through his email, double checking the fine print.

“It says I’ll be assisting as an art study… whatever that means.” he shrugged

“Dude, that means you’re a model.” Phichit smiled as he took a bite of Yurri’s leftovers from last night. Yuuri’s blood turned to ice once his words sunk in.

“Wait what?” _That can’t be right_ , Yuuri thought to himself. He went over the email two, no, three more times, hoping that Phichit was wrong. Realizing in his excitement, he indeed had not read the job description as carefully as he should’ve. He definitely hadn’t notice the ‘clothing optional’ part either. Yuuri felt the color drain from his face. What had he done? Putting his phone down on the kitchen counter, Yuuri went over to the living room to think.

“You can do this, Katsuki. All you have to do is stand there… with complete strangers... scrutinizing every part of your body… what have I done? Why did I agree to this? What if they laugh?! What if I have to pose naked?!” Yuuri paced in a circle around the living room, getting himself more and more worked up by the minute.

“Yuuri -” Phicht began, having followed him to the living room, but Yuuri cut him off.

“This is bad. This is bad ,so very bad.” he ranted pacing back and forth. Yuuri ran his hands through his hair roughly, practically pulling it out. He could feel dread sink into the pit of his stomach weighing him down, he wanted to crawl in a hole and hide.

“Yuuri!” Yuuri looked up to find his roommate sitting on their worn out couch, his food long forgotten.

“Yuuri you need to relax. You’re gonna worry yourself to death. Seriously you can do it. Just stand there and look pretty. Besides what kind of dancer is too afraid to be looked at?” Phichit smiled at him. Phichit had been his friend since they met at their first year orientation. Yuuri had accidentally photo bombed eighty percent of his pictures that day,too focused on reading his campus map to realize he was messing up someone’s pictures in the background. After a few frustrating hours of it, Phichit tracked him down and made him take an embarrassing selfie as punishment and they’d been friends ever since. He was a lighthearted and charismatic guy with an alarming selfie obsession, but with the talent to calm Yuuri down on even his worst days.

“I know, I know. But dancing’s different. At least there, I know what I’m doing. I’m just worried about the rent.”

“We’ll have the money, Yuuri,” Phichit said, putting a comforting hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“I’ll work an extra shift and with this modeling gig, we’ll be more than okay. Besides, if that doesn't work we can always be strippers.” The Thai man gave his friend a big smile at that.

“Not on your life, Phichit.” He chuckled as he fell against the couch beside him.

“I’m just saying it is an option. Have you seen these legs? Why waste them wearing pants?” He exclaimed dramatically, raising one leg painfully high in the air and giving him a sultry gaze. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at his friend struggling in his tracksuit, still trying to convince him. Unable to keep a straight face, his roommate finally rested his leg against the coffee table and laughed the soreness away. Wiping away his watery eyes, Yuuri leaned his head against his friend’s shoulder.

“Think we can do this?”

“You know we can, Yuuri, we can do anything.”

“What if I can’t?”

“You can and you will, Yuuri,” Phichit said, giving him a comforting smile.

“I know this is a whole new adventure but you might really like it.”

“I hope you’re right,” he said, smiling softly.

************************

 _How did I get myself into this?_ Yuuri thought as Minako dragged him down the hall by his collar. Even with his part time job, he was coming up short for rent this month and was desperately looking for work no matter how tedious. He refused to have Phichit fill in for his shortcomings again this month. Even if he didn't mind it, he didn't feel right about depending on him again. Knowing full well how well connected his adviser was, she was bound to have something to offer. He couldn't have imagined this, though. Minako beamed as she dramatically burst through the door with a flourish, dragging a very hesitant man behind her.

“Minako, so good to see you!” an older woman called out, greeting her at the entrance.

“Same to you,” she returned cheerily.

“Thanks for seeing us so last minute. This is the student I told you about, Yuuri?” Quickly Yurri arranged himself, looking a bit more presentable and smiled shyly, extending a warm hand.

“Thanks for having me.” He smiled up at her as she returned the smile.

“Of course dear, always nice to have a helping hand. Allow me to show you around.”

Following the older woman, Yuuri was surprised how large the facility was. Actually, that was an understatement - it was gigantic. With tall ceilings and windows that were just as tall, it was very open and full of life and color. He couldn’t help but smile, maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad place to work after all.

*********

After an anxiety filled week, Yurri found himself at the art studio once again. Hesitantly cradling the office door handle, he mumbled to himself, hoping to motivate himself enough to just get through the day. After a few minutes more, he pushed himself right in.

“Yuuri you’re just on time!” She looked excited to see him but also seemed to be in a terrible rush as she bustled around the room gathering several folders and reaching for a coat all at once.

“Afternoon professor...” he said, a cautious tone to his voice.

“Ready to start the day?” She smiled, obviously sensing his hesitation.

“Ye-yes ma’am… um, what exactly will I be doing?” he asked nervously, fidgeting with the bottom hem of his jacket.

“Well as my new model, I just need you to be able to hold a pose anywhere between one minute to an hour twice a week and be open to instruction.”

“Should I wear anything specific… do I uh need clothes?” he nearly choked out that last bit. His heart was racing in his chest. He prayed he only looked half as stupid as he felt.

“Please don’t worry,” the older woman said, smiling. She stopped her scurrying and leaned against her desk to give him a reassuring look.“Just wear comfortable and flexible clothing because my main concern is that you are comfortable. The amount of clothes you do or don’t wear is completely up to you.”

“Sounds easy enough,” he mumbled more to himself than anything. She simply smiled and gestured for him to exit first while she followed.

“You actually caught me at a good time, I was just heading to my next class. Let me introduce you to my assistant. Victor!” She called, the room was busy with students all working on projects of their own, but not one poked a head up at the name, maybe her assistant wasn’t in that day.

“Victor, Makkachan’s loose again!” She called a little louder and within moments a man just a few years older than him came stumbling out of a far off room, tripping over some discarded boxes. He came jogging over, eyes wide like a panicked puppy. Dark paint smudges were drying on his cheek, contrasting his pale skin.

“I’m sorry I promise he won’t eat anything this time, please let him sta-” he quieted and sighed a sigh of relief once he looked over to the right and saw his large dog sleeping under someone’s overused workspace.

“Victor, I’d like to introduce you to our new student model. This is Yuuri Katsuki.” The man looked down at him with a wide smile. He looked absolutely delighted despite just meeting him. It made color rise to his cheeks for whatever reason. Actually there was a pretty big reason. The assistant was ridiculously gorgeous.

“Victor here is my TA. He and a few others take care of some of my lesson plans. But for your sessions, he will be in charge. I best get going, don’t want to be late.” Victor responded by waving and giving her a dazzling smile as she left. Turning his attention to Yuuri, he extended his hand and waited for Yuuri to take it before continuing, “Victor Nikiforov, its very nice to meet you, Yuuri.”

“Sa-same to you.” He gulped, noticing the way Victor blatantly looked him over. Victor, in a sense, was sex on legs. He had a rather thick Russian accent that sent shivers up his spine. It was deep, and could’ve been intimidating, if it wasn’t for his sing-song way of speech. Still, Yuuri couldn’t speak. He was too transfixed on this stranger's large hands and slender fingers. When he looked up at the rest of him, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed him before. He definitely stood out anywhere. He was taller with a little muscle but toned, with pale skin and oceanic eyes, and rather odd silver hair that he kept shorter in the back but long enough for his bangs to sweep over half of his face. This man was the definition of gorgeous. Yuuri wondered why the class wasn’t drawing this masterpiece instead.

Releasing Yuuri’s probably sweaty hand, Victor turned and snatched a pen and paper from the table next to him and began to scribble something down.

“I look forward to working with you. Until then please let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.” He winked before heading back the way he came. Hips swaying just noticeably enough for Yuuri to stare. Even his ass was perfect. Yuuri was not going to last this job if he had to deal with someone that attractive.

****

“What do you mean you’re quitting!?” Phichit yelled over the phone. Yuuri was busy running to his last class for the day when he regrettably sent that text to his friend.

“Phichit I can’t do it. The TA is gorgeous and him and other people I may or may not know have to sit and stare at me.” The very thought brought on that familiar feeling of dread.

“Yuuri, calm down, what’s the problem?” he wiped his brow as he made it to the his last lectures building. He would rather save this talk for later but he knew his roommates persistence would pester him relentlessly via text throughout class. Phichit was not a patient man. Suddenly blushing he scanned to make sure no one was within earshot, he hastily whispered into his phone.

“What if I get a boner?” The man on the other end laughed so hard he started to choke.

“That’d be amazing haha, but seriously, the guy gave you his freaking number.”

“I don’t know, Phichit, he could’ve just been friendly.” he said ascending the buildings stairs.

“He could’ve just been into you,” Phichit shot back. Yuuri just ignored his friend's obvious eye roll through the phone.

“Soooo, when are you seeing him next?”

“Um hold on.”Once at the top he pulled his phone away and scrolled through it, checking out his schedule.

“I have to be there Wednesday and Friday at one.”

“Thats perfect, I’ll be there for Friday!”

“You can’t come to work with me!” He exclaimed, covering his face in slight annoyance.

“I just wanna peak! I gotta see this man of mystery! Please please please!”

“Fine fine, please just shut up. I’ve gotta go.” Yuuri wanted nothing more than to go home and hide. He was already a nervous wreck and his friend was not helping. Maybe once Phichit saw Victor for himself he’d understand Yuuri’s fear.

*******

“Starting today, we will be focusing solely on anatomy,” Victor began. He had his hands pressed against a workstation behind him as he addressed the class.

“To help us along, we will be working with Mr. Katsuki.” He glowed and gestured for Yuuri to stand by him. He seemed delighted at this new project for his pupils excitedly putting an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. Victor was only a few inches taller but he felt like a wall towering over him. He smelled like cinnamon and sandalwood, warm and comforting. Looking up a bit, he stared at his jaw line while he continued to lecture the class a bit more. Yuuri desperately wondered if he tasted as good as he smelled, wanting to nip and lick his jaw and down his neck.

“Mr. Katsuki, then if you will.” He nodded, slipping away from Victor’s warmth and walking into the circle of art students. There were maybe ten of them, from what he could tell. He luckily hadn’t shared any classes with. Feeling his nerves get the best of him he sat on the middle of the group on a worn wooden chair and pulled his knees to his chest, linking his arms around, resting his head on his knees looking off to the side. He knew he must’ve looked young and vulnerable, but this was his most comfortable position. It resembled how he felt inside, trying to make himself as small as possible. Finding comfort curled up in a ball as he often did in his free time on the couch, having another one of his existential life crisis.

After a moment of prolonged silence, he looked up to notice Victor giving him a disapproving look. Walking over he put his hand under his chin and raised his head leaning it against the chair's back, making their eyes meet. After turning his head fourty-five degrees, his warm hands then placed his arms against his chest, wrapping them around him a little more tastefully. Victors touch was electric, touching briefly on every bit of his exposed skin. Yuuri couldn’t help but move just an inch in the opposite direction every time Victor’s hands left his body just so he could have an excuse to feel him again. Victor seemed to catch on right away and played along leaving his hands on him a fraction longer, pressing against his skin before pulling back. His eyes were playful and never broke contact. His hands were soft and just a bit callused at the tips, but warm and sure as he cupped his face to meet his eyes smirking, seeming to end their little game.

He knew his face was burning red by now, half of him relished in the attention while the half was mortified by the reality he was in. He was currently being manhandled by a gorgeous man in the middle of a room of his own peers as Victor turned and twisted him like a fashionable puppet. After a few minutes more, Victor seemed satisfied with his placement, He walked back to the students, getting on with the class. The TA told the class to begin and they did quietly, the only sounds were the soft classical music playing in the background and their pencils chiseling into paper. It was peaceful really, and if it weren't for Victors soft words as he critiqued pieces he would’ve fallen asleep. He began to ache a bit about fourty-five minutes in and asked if he could stretch. Victor obliged, of course, and let the others take five as well. He went off to a corner of the room and pulled all his kinks out. Leaning against the wall working on his lower back and hips then reaching his hands to his toes.

“Yurri?” a warm voice murmured behind him. He startled a bit as he turned to meet smiling blue eyes.

“Sorry didnt mean to scare you.” He chuckled, pushing stray silver strands from his face.

“No don’t be,” he said, cursing himself as he slurred his words a bit.

“So, Yuuri is this your first time doing this sort of thing?” Victor asked, playfully lingering on his name.

“Um yes,” he said, nodding. Trying to hide the shiver that went down his spine hearing it. He couldn’t help it when he imagined other ways Victor could possibly say his name. He wondered how it sounded breathy, whispered, even yelled.

“Hmm, I can tell. Even as cute as you are, allow me to offer you some advice. I do hope next time you can show us something with a little more...effort.” He got alarmingly close with that last word, placing a finger under Yuuri’s chin. “Your pretty features shouldn't go to waste.” He winked as he released him and let the words sink in. He didn't think his face could get any redder. Victor only smirked endearingly. He was probably used to that kind of reaction. In seconds he went back to the group and started conversing with another student, pointing to something she needed to improve, leaving Yuuri to wonder if everything was just part of his widely aroused imagination.

Yuuri was just about dead at this point. He was waiting for Phichit to come out with his camera phone, laughing off a silly prank but nope this was real. A beautiful man just insulted and flirted with his unprepared heart in a matter of seconds. He wasn’t sure if he should be scared or horny. Phichit would have a field day when he has to mop up the goop that Yuuri will become later tonight.

**********************

“And then??” Phichit nearly yelled over his takeout. Yuuri was doing his best to keep the noodles in his mouth while holding the table in place as his roommate bounced over eagerly in his seat. They purchased the table set at a tag sale last spring. The table was wobbly without cardboard and one the the chair seats was being held up with super glue and duct tape, but it wasn't gonna last much longer with Phichit sitting on it.

“Nothing! I went back to work, sat, he taught and he waved goodbye. That’s it.”

“That can’t be it!” “My life’s not that exciting,” Yuuri said, looking down at his food as he tried to continue eating.

“Well it’s about to be, so you gonna do it?” Phichit asked as he finished off his meal and began to poke at what was left of Yurris.

“Do what?” he asked pushing his plate closer to him and reaching for his tea.

“Do him!” Spitting out his drink, Yuuri kicked at the broken chair. He only laughed as it wobbled under his weight. Phichit had a habit of saying things little too nonchalantly as he picked at Yuuri’s food.

“No no no! I don’t even know him!” He exclaimed as he started wiping away the small puddle he’d made off the table.

“Yuuri, my oblivious friend, come on. You don’t just walk up to someone with a comment like that if you’re not even a little attracted! I can’t wait to see him Friday!”

“Only if you give me your eggroll.”

“Deal!”

************

By the time Friday rolled around, Phichit was practically bouncing off the walls. Yuuri’s roommate picked out a very form fitting t-shirt and joggers that hugged at his hips in best way, he even did his signature touch, rolling them up a bit at the ankles. Phichit whistled when he walked out of the bathroom.

“Very nice, I’d do you.” Yuuri only smiled, rolling his eyes.

“Come on, I don’t wanna be late,” he said, pushing Phichit’s feet off the coffee table.

“Wait, finishing touch,” he said as he quickly snatched the wide framed glasses off his face.

“Now it’s perfect,” he smiled.

“Perfect for you maybe,” Yuuri said, squinting through the fuzziness that was now his vision.

“You won’t need them, his eyes are on you remember? He did say not to waste your pretty features.” Phichit sang, twirling his glasses on a finger.

“Are you done?” Yuuri asked reaching for his frames as he friend pulled back more. Its not that he would mind posing without them, he just wasnt big on the idea of contacts and he preferred not to be blind on the way there at the very least.

“Yes sir!” he replied, tossing his frames to him and practically skipping out the door.

********************

This time around Yuuri was much more aware of his environment. As he tucked his belongings away, he caught sight of Victor talking with his classmates, laughing. His hair is mostly pushed back with bangs covering one eye again. He looked lovely, even prettier than last time Yuuri had seen him if that were even possible. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would look like on his sheets, his fingers tangled in the silver silk.

It was Phichit that interrupted his silly fantasy by bumping their hips together and smiling in the same direction. For once, he was quietly agreeing with Yuuri’s choice of men. Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose he chuckled at Phichits eagerness. Parting ways with his mischievous friend, he took his place in the center sitting down on his side one leg curled beneath him, the other bent up so his wrist could easily lounge on it, nonchalantly looking away. He wanted to seem more relaxed and from what he could tell from Victor’s smile he was doing a better job this time around. The man surely had his sights set on him. In the corner of the room, he could see phichit mouthing something to him. Unable to make it out, he only stared quizzically, hoping his friend would hurry up before Victor noticed. Pointing to his face, he realised he had forgotten to take off his glasses before they began. He pushed his bangs away from his face to remove them and as he went to quickly brush them back someone interrupted.

“Before we begin,” Victor paused, walking up to Yuuri rather languidly and kneeled in front of him, taking his glasses in hand and pushing the rest of his hair back.

“Could you leave your hair back please?” He nearly whispered, biting at his bottom lip as he waited for his answer. Yuuri had to tell himself not to burst into flames when he felt a hand waiting patiently on his thigh. God this man was gonna ruin him.

“Ready Yuuri?” Victor asked as Yuuri stared longingly at those lips.

“Um, yeah, sure,” he stammered as he went back to the pose. He couldn’t hide his blush when he noticed Victor’s eyes taking him in as he walked a perimeter around the other students. He hadn’t started critiquing them just yet, he seemed to be admiring Yuuri. He felt like a piece of fine art. Yuuri kinda hoped someone would notice and envy him for it.

*******

The next model session he had was unexpectedly accompanied by his roommate again. To his surprise, he was already there laughing at something Victor had said. God, he could only hope he wasn’t trying to play matchmaker again. Phichit was anything from subtle.

“Yuuri!” Phichit called him over, making Victor turn his way and smile warmly. He could already feel the warmth heating his bones from the chilly air outside. Walking over a bit begrudgingly, he winced, knowing Phichit was up to no good again.

“Yuuri why didn’t you tell me you knew Phichit?! He just had the most wonderful idea!”

“Oh yeah? I didn’t realize you even knew each other,” he answered dryly, side eyeing his giddy friend.

“I have a lot of friends you don’t know about, Yuuri” he sung to him.

“He suggested we push you out of your element,” Victor interrupted, completely missing the murderous tension.

“How comfortable are you naked, Yuuri?”

“Not very!” He nearly yelled his eyes bulging.

“Shirtless then,” Phichit added and Victor smirked placing a finger to his lips, fiddling as he imagined it.

“We’ll have you laying down today,” Victor began.

“They have sheets and pillows for you to get comfortable,” Phichit added

“I want the class to paint something with more provocativeness.”

“Something more raw,” the Thai man finished dramatically. Phichit and Victor smiled at each other like lifelong friends after finishing each other’s sentences. Yuuri was sure he was going to be short this month on rent after all, especially after murdering his friend.

While the class collected their supplies, Yuuri met Victor in the middle and hesitantly reached for the hem of his t-shirt. He felt a hand on his before he could lift it and looked up to see Victor with concern in his blue eyes.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with Yuuri,” he offered, gently squeezing his balled up fist.

“Thank you but it’s okay, I want to try something new too.” He hoped he sounded as confident as he pretended to be. With a sudden rush of boldness, he decided to take his best friends bet. The class was studying anatomy this semester, it made sense to do so, he reasoned. Taking a deep breath, he removed his tight shirt and handed it over to the TA. He didn’t quite have a sexy six pack but years of dance left him toned and a bit muscular.

“How did you want me?” he asked, daring to look up from under his lashes. He was a bit surprised to see Victor openly checking him out. With his heated gaze, Yuuri felt even more exposed, naked in a completely different way. He wanted to take the shirt back and cover back up, but he wanted to make sure the Russian man kept his eyes on him as long as he could. At that moment Yuuri realized his favorite color had to be a rosy tint, Victor's face was adorably covered in it when their eyes finally met.

“I, uh, think I’ll have you lay here,” he stammered. Yuuri smirked immediately at that, making the lovely man flush even more. He took hold of Victor’s open hand and gripped tight as he descended to the floor by Victor’s feet, sorting himself so that he was laying with his upper half on pillows. Stretching one arm up, he laid a hand over his eyes dramatically and craned his neck up a bit and arched his back slightly. He wasn't completely naive. He knew how to get attention when he wanted it, and he knew without even peeking that Victor had his eyes on him. He wanted to give the TA something worth looking at. If Victor wanted sexy, he would do his best to give it.

“That won’t do Yuuri,” he murmured after a prolonged breath. His stomach dropped. Was he not as attractive as he hoped? Crouching down over him, he laced his fingers with his and gently guided his hand up to rest on the pillow above him.

“I’d much rather see your face,” Victor breathed, all playfulness gone from his features. His breath hitched when their eyes met. Despite their very public position, Yuuri wanted nothing more than to grab Victor by the collar and pull him against him. He wanted that hand carding through his hair again as he bit into the soft flesh of his pale neck. He was leaning over his body so casually he almost forgot they weren't alone in that room. This man would be the death of him.

****************

Class lasted only a little more than an hour this time around, and it went by much faster. Not that he minded, he had to admit halfway through that it had gotten a bit chilly and he was dreading the idea of strangers detailing his perky nipples, as Phichit had so eloquently put it.

“Pay up.”

“How about I buy dinner instead.”

“Fine but I’m no cheap date, Katsuki.” Yuuri laughed at Phichit’s comment as he got dressed and listened as his friend name off some of the higher priced places around. They mutually agreed this had nothing to do with their lack of rent lately.

“Excuse me.” Turning around, they were both surprised to see Victor standing there, smiling. God, he had such a nice smile, that kind that brightened not just his face but the entire room.

“I was wondering, if I could speak with Yuuri for bit.”

“He would LOVE to,” Phichit replied a little too enthusiastically.

“I was just on my way out actually. See you at home, Yuuri!” He said, quickly walking past them towards the door. Yuuri could not believe him. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die as the menace gave him a thumbs up while pointing at Victor’s ass as he left.

“Boyfriend?”

“What? Oh no, my roommate.”

“Seems nice.”

“Seems is a good word,” he chuckled.

"So um what did you need? Was I better today?”

“Yes, actually, much better. That’s why I was wondering if you would consider... working with me.”

“But I do work for you.”

“I mean personally. Would you be interested in letting me use you outside of class? I’d be happy to pay of course,” he said stepping closer into Yuuri’s personal space his smiling eyes becoming just a tad darker. The idea of Victor using him outside of this classroom made his heart race. He was sure it was for artistic reasons but he desperately hoped Victor was more than just a flirt. Why would this angel of a man want to keep him around? Was he pitying him? Was this a normal request from TA’s? He had a million and one questions but only one could escape him.

“When do we start?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Gia_Sesshoumaru thanks again!
> 
> Also please kudo, comment and enjoy my lovelies!

“Let me in.”

“No.

“Come on, it’s cold,” Yuuri said, pounding on the door of their apartment. 

“Not unless you came back with a boyfriend.” 

Rolling his eyes, he screenshotted Victor’s last text from his phone and send it to his friend, barricading the door on the other side. Within seconds, there was a loud squeal followed by the door being torn open, with Phichit holding his phone in the air like a gift from the heavens.

“You;ve done it! My boys all grown up!”

“Shut up, he wants to work together.”

“That’s just another way to say he wants your d-”

“D-don’t start!” He said, putting a hand to his roommates mouth. He couldn’t handle anymore scandalous things coming from him he was too far gone at the moment. Yuuri had no clue how he got home that afternoon. He was in a complete daze. He couldn’t believe his day. He willingly semi stipped in public and got the attention of the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on. And not just that, Victor wanted his help by being his ‘muse’, whatever that meant. He even asked Yuuri to dinner that night as a first installment in their new partnership, but he regretfully declined as he already owed his friend dinner. He suggested they meet up the following weekend and Victor seemed absolutely willing. Phichit was gonna die when he heard it all. Over dinner, he did just that.

“This is why you’re single, Yuuri!” phichit moaned as they looked over the menu of his favorite thai place. 

“Because I kept my dinner promise?”

“Exactly! You could’ve gotten laid by now insteading feeding yours truly” Phichit declared posing like he was some prize won. Yuuri only rolled his eyes at his overdramatic friend. He would have loved to see Victor but he wasn’t one to break a promise no matter how tempting. Even with his friends constant groaning about his lack of love life.

“Shut up, we were just getting dinner.” 

“Meaning a date.”

“Not a date.”

“Yuuri, you’re impossible. You have The Victor Nikiforov asking you to dinner, it’s a freaking date dude.”

“What? How do you even know him?!” he asked finally putting down his menu to look him square in the eyes. That was one thing that had been nagging at the back of his mind all day.

“That’s not important,” he said, smirking playfully. He knew phichit was a tease but he wasn’t having it. How in the world would his best friend know Victor without yurri having any clue. Unable to ignore his unnerving glare phichit broke.

“Okay okay, we have mutual friends! Remember Chris?” Yuuri shook his head no, he couldn't keep track of all of phichits friends.

“The touchy one from the bar” His eyes widened at the memory, yes he definitely remembered a very flirtatious blond feeling up his back side last time phichit and him went out drinking. 

“Victor and him are good friends. I’ve met him a few times but we’re acquaintances at best. Pretty friendly guy” he shrugged. After placing their orders Phichit quickly dug out his phone swiped it on to read something to him “so apparently, he’s a transfer student from Russia, he’s a Theatre major, with an Art minor, that’s won a ton of awards for his work as an undergrad back home. He’s in his last year as a grad student here and a personal assistant for the campuses art director. Making him what? 3,4 years older? Totally dateable territory. Also, you’re gonna love this,” he said, peering over his phone, “there are fanclubs on social media about this guy. Apparently he’s a big deal, I mean he is pretty sexy.” Yuuri just sat there a bit amazed and appalled by his friends thorough research.

“You truly terrify me, just so we’re clear.” Phichit merely winked at him. 

 

****

It was Saturday afternoon when he finally decided to give Victor a call. Honestly, he had no intention of doing so, but while he lazily laid on the couch, Phichits determined ass dialed his number without a second thought and flung the phone into Yuuri’s bowl of popcorn with a very confused Russian on the other line.

“Um, hi, this is Yuuri… from, um, class.”

“Yuuri, hi! I was just thinking of you. Are you free today? Mind if we meet up my place? I can pick you up if you want. Yuuri just sat there stumbling on non existent words as Victor prattled off, over eagerly trying to get himself to talk. “Helloo, Yuuri?”

“R-really? I mean no, no you don’t have to. But I have work until around seven today so maybe after?”

“Hmm,how about we get dinner after that then?”

“Yea that’d be great!”

“Okay, I’ll text you the restaurant information. See you soon, Yuuurri,” he said in a sing song voice. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up at the way Victor sang his name. He had to remind himself to breathe as he choked out a quick goodbye. Yuuri could see Phichit by the doorway, putting a hand over his heart like a proud parent.

“Great. I’ll, um, see you later then.” As he hung up, he stared at Phichit and subliminally told him to run because he was ridiculously close to death. Yuuri had never seen him run that fast in his life.

*********************

Immediately after clocking out, Yuuri dressed as quickly as he could while choking himself on aerosol antiperspirant in the bathroom of the restaurant he worked in. He managed to make it to the place Victor suggested fifteen minutes later with a very beautiful but unfortunately forlorn looking man standing outside. 

“Yuuri, hey!” Victor called, as nervous as he was Yuuri perked up a bit as he saw Victor’s hand waving high in the air as if he were in a dense crowd. As Victor skipped up to him, Yuuri’s mood changed once he reached him. “I planned on treating you to crepes tonight but ugh,” Victor trailed off, looking behind him. Looking ahead, Yuuri could see a closed sign on the restaurant beside them. 

“Hey it’s okay. How do you feel about noodles?” Yuuri said putting a reassuring hand on his upper arm. 

“Sounds good to me,” Victor said, pulling himself out of his sulk. He smiled half heartedly at Yuuri. Poor Victor looked down right defeated. He must really love crepes, he thought. He only hoped his palate wasn’t as fancy as his clothing. 

Once that was settled, they left for the shop. Yuuri promised it wasn’t a far walk but Victor didn’t seem to mind, saying he liked like the crisp autumn air. It reminded him of home. Yuuri couldn’t help but poke his brain about that. Yuuri was surprised hearing his story even with Phichit’s research, he had no idea he was on his own here with just his dog as his companion. He was very expressive as he talked about Russia, swinging his arms while describing the beautiful things he lived near and ones that weren't on pamphlets that Yuuri just had to see one day, what he missed and what he didn’t. He sounded almost sad mentioning it. After a while Yuuri furiously apologized, but Victor pleasantly smiled, not minding his curiosity. They walked in comfortable silence after that, only mentioning little parts of their days and smiling politely. It felt nice. 

As their quiet stroll continued, Yuuri couldn’t help noticing that even with the bulkiness of his coat and scarf, Yuuri could smell Victor’s scent. It was different from their last meeting. It was clearly some very expensive cologne he owned, something warm and spicy. Something about it made Yuuri want to wrap himself in his jacket and bury his face in it, among other things. 

“Yuuri? What did you say the name of this place was?” Yuuri was interrupted from his thoughts with a hand on his sleeve. 

“Oh sorry! Its right over there”, Victor looked over at the quaint noodle shop. He seemed overjoyed, even with it being less extravagant than his choice, and grabbed at Yuuri’s hand, running over to it. Yuuri chanced a look at him and was met with charming baby blue eyes filled with such elation it made his face burn as he looked at where they were joined. His hand was warm despite the cold and Yuuri gripped it with as much enthusiasm as Victor offered him. He couldnt help but smile as he followed close behind and wondered if maybe Phichit was right, may be this was a date. 

******

If you were to tell Yuuri that the man of his dreams would be smiling in his sleep when he woke up that morning he definitely wouldn't believe it. Not in a million years, in ANY reality! Yet here he was, lying on a bed that wasn’t his, with a certain Russian mumbling something in his native language. He of course did the only sensible thing he could think of, and screamed at the top of his lungs, while falling off the bed and waking the sleeping beauty beside him in a span of seconds. 

Yuuri froze in place on the floor, leaning on his elbows he noticed right away that he was dressed only in his boxers while his clothes were nowhere to be found. Victor didn’t seem to take in his panic just yet and sat up mumbling a good morning to him rubbing the fatigue from his eyes. 

“I have to go!” Yuuri yelled frantically looking for his things around the floor.

“Your things are in the dryer, I’ll go get them,” Victor said rising from the bed much more gracefully. Yuuri had to hold in a whimper when he noticed Victor in nothing at all, naked as the day he was born. His body completely exposed and made up of every wet dream Yuuri had ever mustered in his young life. Going off to his closet, he wrapped himself in a dark blue silk robe and strutted out of the room. 

Yuuri couldn't get over Victor’s well- body, but attitude too. Victor seemed very calm about the situation, he didn’t have a reason to worry. Yuuri, on the other hand, was freaking the fuck out. He had just been in bed with Victor, a VERY NAKED Victor Nikiforov and he hadn’t the slightest idea how or when that even happened. The last thing he remembered was getting dinner. Then getting some drinks after that and then… Oh.

“Here you go, Yuuri” he beamed laying out Yuuri’s freshly folded clothes on the bed. “Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?” Yuuri felt like his mouth was stuffed with cotton. He could only shake his head yes or no, but he was too far in the state of shock to do either. Victor didn’t seem to mind.

“I can bring us up some coffee if you’d prefer that,” he said sounding hopeful. Waiting for Yuuri to do anything but stare. Victor was sitting on the side of the bed he fell out of, smiling down at him so warmly his heart faltered. The sun filtered through the blinds, casting rays of light on his cheekbones and hair. He was absolutely stunning. It had to be impossible to be that gorgeous after just waking up. 

“I, um, gotta go. I have to head to work so I just better go,” he lied.

“Of course, I’ll let you get ready then. Bathroom’s down the hall to the right.” Rising up and covering what he could with one hand, he grabbed his clothes with the other and shuffled past Victor, screaming internally all the way there. 

******

A few days after that horrifying walk a shame, Yuuri was still unable to meet Victors gaze and in turn, he noticed the TA no long let his hands wander and rest on his body. He hadn’t touched him at all, only directed him verbally. It was all very professional, which was great but left yuuri feeling conflicted. He still couldn't remember a thing from that night but one thing had to be clear. They must have slept together. Why else would he wake up to Victor ‘drop dead gorgeous’ Nikiforov?!

Saturday came again and still Yuuri remained a mess. He was hiding in a nest of fleece blankets on the bed while his roommate sat by his side on the floor. 

“Yuuri, you have to talk to him” phichit said balancing a few hamsters on his head.

“No.” he shouted from within his cocoon. 

“Why not?” his roommate pushed climbing on the bed and poking at his miserable friend.

“I don’t remember what happened and I panicked and left. Phichit, he offered me breakfast and I left!” he shouted, moaning into a pillow. He hated himself for running, but what other choice did he have? How could he admit that he spent the night with an unfairly attractive man and not remember an ounce of their time together?

“Wow, you love breakfast too.” Yuuri uncovered his head just enough to glare at his friend. “Which is exactly why you should talk to him, Yuuri. You like the guy and he’s obviously interested.”

“But I-” yuuri said uncovering himself and adjusting his glasses. 

“No excuses, Katsuki. Do it for the babies,” Phichit said leaning closer on his bed, his body covered in three over fed hamsters, the four of them staring with doe eyes. He wondered if he trained them to beg with him or if they all shared one brain.

“Okay, fine, just stop with the eyes,” Yuuri said scratching one of the fatter ones on Phichit’s shoulder. Phichit was right, unfortunately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting steamy!  
> Dont forget to kudos and comment for more! :D

_I can do this I can do this_ yuuri chanted as he made his way to the art facility. It would be easy. He had seen Victor several times since the incident and nothing drastic seemed to change. Victor remained sweet and charismatic only restricting his physical contact just a bit. Yuuri wondered if it was because he was finally getting the hang of his job or because of his distance towards Victor the last few days. He hadn't meant to be cold, he just wasn't sure how to take it all in. He didn't know how address something so big in his life to someone still new to him.

But he had to do it. Victor was handsome and alluring he was practically otherworldly. Yuuri wanted to know so much more about him. About his life his hobbies and passions he wanted to know everything about him. To see if he was just as pretty inside as he was on the outside. But in his heart he feared that all that hope had gone down the drain after that night. Would Victor take him seriously after putting out on the first date?

Even with his apprehension he was dying to find out. He just had to tell Victor that he had fun last week but he may have blacked out somewhere along the way and desperately needed an explanation. Perhaps leaving out the part that Victor had taken his virginity and he hadn't remembered an ounce of it. Yep Victor would totally not hate him for this.

You can do this yuuri how hard can it be? Just go in there apologize and things will go back to normal. He made his way to work earlier than normal, and looked around hoping to get Victor alone before the class showed up. He figured he had to get it over with, the sooner the better.

“Yuuri!” Victor yelled from across the room his eyes lit up with excitement making yuuri even more nervous than before. “You’re in early did you need anything?” he smiled cheerful as always.

“No… um yes, I um” Victor waited patiently as Yuuri fidgeted nervously, shifting from foot to foot. “I was wondering if um…?” Did we do it? Was it good? He thought.

“Victor I need your help in here!” The professor called from her office. It startled yuuri who thought they were finally alone. “Sorry yuuri we’ll talk later” he smiled ruffling his hair as he passed by. Yuuris heart jolted in surprise, even just a simple brush of his skin had an effect on him.

Throughout class Victor acted as if everything were normal. He was sweet and charming as always but different this time around. Whenever Victor would help direct him he would stop half way from touching yuuri and put his hands back to his sides. Victor wasn't one to care about personal space so Yuuri noticed immediately, he knew that something was off. And unfortunately after class Victor had some important work to attend to for the professor and yuuri didn't dare interrupt him.

That evening while yuuri stewed over his thoughts he received an unexpected text from Victor hoping to meet up for a private session. He face grew hot at the words, even if he hadn’t meant it suggestively it made yuuri’s heart skip just thinking of having the Russian in bed again. After telling him his schedule for the evening Victor surprisingly offered to meet him at his studio job. Eager to see him apparently, maybe he wanted to clear things up too.

*******

“Thanks Mr Katsuki!” a chorus of children yelled.

“Great work everyone” he smiled clapping his hands together. He was surrounded by bright eyed children taking turns hugging his waist goodbye. It was another long session tonight but his kids did extraordinary per usual. Their youthful determination made it well worth it. After the last family left for the night yuuri decided to do a bit of his own cool down stretches before heading out, he still had another half hour to kill before Victor would arrive. Grabbing his phone he looked over his playlist and settled on something acoustic, softly sung with lots of guitar. He hummed along as he rolled his neck and shoulders. These last moments alone always made his night. It was a time for him to release the stress of the day and relax.

Walking over to the bar he held on as he kept his knees together and lifted his left foot behind him and held onto it for a moment before switching to the other. Then he planted both hands against the bar and leaned over, flattening his back, with his legs as straight as possible. His thoughts wandered to Victor again and he imagined the man telling him how to stand, how to move. He was a dancer, he always knew just how to move but he liked hearing his accent almost demand it. Telling him he was lovely and perfect when it was just right made his day. At night he imagined Victor whispering those same praises against his skin. Shaking away his thoughts he continued to hum as he brought a foot to the bar and lunged, stretching out as far as he could before removing it to lean his upper body against the bar and lifting the leg behind him in a standing split. He had to admit at his age he wasn’t as flexible as he once was but he still made an effort to keep himself toned and limber as much as possible. It wasn’t until he had his opposite leg in that position that he noticed he wasn’t alone in the small mirrored room.

“Vi Victor!” he stumbled dropping his leg bashfully. There sitting crossed legged against the door was a handsome Russian man sitting with a sketch pad laying across his lap and an array of pencils on the floor beside him.

“Hey there yuuri!” he chimed his eyes smiling. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” he said quickly gluing his eyes back to his work. His enthusiasm coming off him in waves as he swiftly switched pencils.

“No not at all, I was finishing up. ” he said trying not to look as panicked as he felt. “I’ll be ready in just a sec.” Grabbing his bag he ran past Victor, or at least tried to. Victor was still sitting but was now staring up at yuuri with an unreadable expression. His hand was tangled in yuuri bag strap, and pulled back a bit to get his attention. This scenario was just a little too close to their last encounter alone, of yuuri running the moment Victors gaze became too much but this time Victor looked determine to stop yuuri in his tracks. He could hear his heartbeat drum in his ears and worried if Victor could hear it too.

“Before that, could you please do that again. I just want to finish what I started” he said letting go of yuuri’s stuff. Making his way back to the bar he went back to his stretches and carefully lifted his leg keeping his eyes on Victors reflection as he did so. Waiting for Victors instruction or at least until his body began to ache. Once he heard the response he was waiting for he let his leg fall and ended his final warm up.

“I didn't know you danced.” Victor commented as yurri stood up straight.

“Oh uh yes, I’m trained in ballet”

“It’s amazing” Victor praised, his smile warm and inviting as Yuuri drew closer.

“What is?”

“The way you move, you move so gracefully.” he face flushed even darker than before. He knew he was a decent dancer, but it was a bit unsettling being flattered by someone as amazing as him.

“Thank you” he mumbled. Looking at anything but him.

“How are you so different outside of this? You’re awkward at best” he said very matter of factly never looking up from his paper. Making yuuri smile just a bit at his boldness.

“I’m not sure. I don’t feel the same when I dance. I’m almost a different person entirely. Once I get the music in me I just… I don’t know. I just feel it and when I move I become something else entirely.” Victor nodded slowly seeming to empathize his feelings towards his passion. It just made Yuuri want to know more about him.

Pulling himself back together he sat beside Victor and saw how he hesitantly leaned closer to let him look over his shoulder. Victor had vaguely out lined the room, and had contoured a good part of yuuris body in his standing split stand. He was surprised by Victors quick progress, it was beautiful, he looked beautiful with such fine detail. It was practically a photograph. His stance looked so lithe and graceful, his muscles visibly toned in his tights. The body all solid and focused but with such soft facial features, much more beautiful than anything he saw in the mirror.

Victor really was incredible. As Victor continued to add finer details from memory Victor asked more about yuuri. Yuuri told him about his major and smiled when he noticed the tenderness growing in Victor’s eyes as he swept them over the drawing while he explained his favorite kinds of dance in languages he could never say if he hadn’t been trained to for the last few years.

“If it’s ok with you could I draw you again? Dancing? You have so much... expression when you do. I’d love to try and capture that.”

“Of course, I’d like that” he smirked shyly at Victor’s compliments. Victor smiled back focusing back on yuuri, dropping his tools on his lap obviously happy with his work.Yuuri would be content to let him draw him in any way as long as he continued to look at him that way. Like he was the only thing worth admiring.

Biting his bottom lip yuuri realized it was now or never to ask about their night together he just had to know, as he forced out the words he heard light footsteps approach from down the hallway.

“Yuuuri! Im locking up!” A woman’s voice yelled startling them both.

“Coming Lilia!” he said shuffling his stuff and helping Victor to his feet. His questions would just have to wait.

**********

After their next session together Yuuri waited for everyone to leave before asking Victor for a moment alone.

“What can I do for you yuuri?” he beamed as usual.

“Um I’ve been meaning to ask… I wanted to talk about the other day, that weekend...”

“What about it?” he asked his voice sounding a tad less playful than before, it sounded almost apprehensive. Letting his nerves get the best of him he blurted out,

“I wasn’t myself that day and I-” _want to remember you_ he thought. But he couldn't find it in himself to say it. He wanted to apologize and ask for another day with him outside of work. He just wanted another excuse to see him and remember things worth remembering. He would give anything for another chance to have him to himself. Even if his wish was selfish and his time was limited he hoped the universe would give him another shot to not mess this up again.

“You don’t have to say it Yuuri, I understand” he smiled weakly. “Let’s just forget it” He said running a hand through his hair. He was looking to the side over Yuuri’s shoulder, his expression unreadable. He seemed to make up his mind before yuuri could even finish. It made Yuuri’s stomach churn, he didn't think rejection could hurt this much.

************  
.  
After that day Victor spent the time saying just what was necessary and spending more time critiquing the class’ work than actually looking at yuuri. Despite his best efforts, the next few sessions he worked through had Victor obviously avoiding him. He’d never seen him so serious before, it made him a bit nervous seeing this other side of him, making it even harder for yuuri to speak up and chase after him to ask about their private sessions.

At first he figured he was busy with his many projects, he had alot on his plate obviously but then he started brushing him off after class, barely waving bye at the end of it. Poor yuuri didn't even have the nerve to ask what was wrong via text message. What if Victor showed his friends and he was just some big joke to them?

By the end of the week he was downright heartbroken. Victor had ghosted him. Of course he had, all that flirting finally gave him what he wanted so of course he had no reason to bother with him. It infuriated Yuuri to no end. He may not have known Victor well but he thought he was different. Those soft blue eyes and easy smile had him spellbound. He had no one to blame but himself.

By the following weekend Phichit couldn’t take his moping.. “Ok that’s enough!” Phichit said bursting into his room one night. Hands on his hips as he waited for yuuri to look up from his book. He was dressed in worn pajama pants and a sweater two sizes too big with dark circles under his eyes. He looked like his hadn’t seen a brush in days or even got out of bed. He looked terrible.

“You need to stop sulking” he said pulling the blankets off his lower half and stood there with an authoritative glare. His eyes telling him to get up but yuuri refused.

“What’s gotten into you?” He asked pulling at the sheets in phichits grasp.

“Yuuri you haven't left the house in weeks. You need some air.”

“Phichit I’m fine” he said going back to his book. Hoping his friend would just drop it. Phichit quickly yanked it out of his hands and flung it on the messy desk behind him.

“Yuuri you're reading trashy romance novels on a friday night. You’re not ok, get dressed we’re going out.” Yuuri did his best to come up with any and all excuses but phichit had heard them all, completely ignoring him as he went through Yuuris drawers picking out the proper attire for the night. Within an hour he was prepped and dressed and ready for the drink his friend said he desperately needed.

*********

“You know he could've had the decency to call.”yuuri moaned. Hours later he found himself strung out, his head resting on the table of a local bar. His eyes were red with tears, his slurred speech rising and falling inconsistently as Phichit sipped idly at his long island ice tea. He couldn't remember how long they’d been there only that he had taken a few shots with Phichit and realised he just felt better and better each one they took. And before he knew it he was a sobbing mess. But like any good friend Phichit had been carefully watering them down for him as the night went on but that hadnt stopped the monumental breakdown he’d been putting off. Their friends had periodically come and gone to check on him but phichit stayed by his side hearing all the things yuuri had to say to Victor.

“Phichit, he’s so fucking beautiful. That stupid perfect asshole” he mumbled

“I know yuuri, everyone here knows now too” he chuckled as he brushed yuuri’s bangs away from his eyes. His friend gazed at him sympathetically, he was a little more experienced than his friend but was no stranger to a broken heart. He wished things were different, yuuri was special, he deserved to be happy and treated like gold. He didn't deserve to be dumped after his first time. Jokes aside he felt guilty for ever pushing Yuuri.

While he encouraged yuuri to drink some water phichit grew quiet, stilling his hand on his head, making yuuri follow his gaze. Yuuri froze when he noticed a pretty blond man walk to the bar laughing loudly with his arm hung around an even prettier man with silver hair. Yuuri could feel the blood rise to his face, not just from the alcohol. Phichit noticed it right away.

“Maybe we should go” he said, waving to get the bartender's attention.

“I’m gonna talk to him” yuuri said grabbing for the water and downing it in one go before stumbling off his chair.

“Maybe not the best idea Katsuki, you're not thinking clearly. Talk to him tomorrow.” Phichit said, trying to reason with him as he grabbed for yuuri’s shoulder. He brushed him off and had already began to make his way to the other side of the room where Victor was sitting.

“Yuuri!” he called doing his best to follow in his footsteps. Once they were in front of the pair Phichit did the only sensible thing and offered Chris a drink, away from the two, god knows phichit would need it.

Through yuuri’s eyes Victor seemed somewhat surprised to see him, it would've been cute if he wasn't so annoyed with him.

“Yuuri-” Victor began, unable to look him in the eyes. After all this time he didn't even have the decency to do that. It only made his blood boil more. He had spent weeks playing out how this would go down. What he’d say and how Victor would react. He imagined them getting coffee, sitting at some cafe just talking about the whole ordeal and laughing it off. Friends or not they could’ve gotten past a little awkwardness. But nothing could’ve prepared him or Victor for his slightly intoxicated state of mind. Cutting him off Yuuri grabbed Victor by his shirt, hauled him out of his seat and into the nearest restroom.

“Yuuri-” he cried once yuuri bolted the door behind him and pushed him into the wall.

“You think I’m that easy? All that flirting to get me into bed for you to ignore me?” Yuuri yelled wrinkling the front of Victors shirt in his fist.

“Yuuri that’s not-”

“What? You think just because you’re the sexiest thing out there you can do what you want?” he shouted pressing himself closer to Victor. He could see color rise to his cheekbones from their proximity. Victors warm sandalwood scent mixed well with the vodka on his breath. Even through all of his frustration he couldn't deny how gorgeous he was and he knew if the situation were any different he would be crashing his lips against his, taking in his vodka infused lips and mixing it with his gin.

“But we-”

“How could you just tell me to forget it?! It was my first time...” he choked feeling the tears prick at the corners of his eyes. “I wanted you but not that way, I thought you were different.” he said quieting his rant, resting his head under Victors chin.He couldn’t stop his tears from falling, couldn’t stop his head from pounding, or his heart from breaking. Only thing he could do was let his anger spill over and allow his tears to stain Victors shirt. After several minutes of silence yuuri felt Victor reach up and rake his hand through his hair. Patiently waiting for Yuuri’s breathe to even out and the tears to subside.

“Yuuri please listen” he whispered making yuuri finally look up and into those perfect eyes. They looked tired and sad just as yuuri felt.

“Yuuri I’m so so sorry. But we didn’t... we didn’t sleep together.” Victor said, his lips pressed in a fine line waiting for yuuri to answer. Yuuri’s face was once again flushed as he let go of Victor and backed up into the sink.

“But we were naked...what happened?” confusion clear on his face. Cautiously, Victor approached him, as if worried Yuuri would bolt towards the door any second now.

“You really don’t remember?” Victor asked his lips quirking a bit in a sad smile. Victor carefully reached for his hand and asked to talk about this elsewhere, anywhere but a public restroom. Yuuri of course obliged and sent a quick text to phichit before grabbing their coats. Then took his hand following him out of the bar and into the street. The air was cool and crisp like that night weeks ago and he warmed just a bit at the memory. After a few minutes of their sobering walk they reached an empty park and sat on a bench beneath a dim streetlight. Yuuri wrung his wrist restlessly as he waited for Victor to tell him.

Once settled Victor explained what happened that night. Recounting every single detail including the moment they got completely wasted dancing and singing at a karaoke bar after dinner and yuuri stripping out of his clothes once they made it to Victor’s place. He laughed even more as he recalled yuuri begging him to strip too so he wouldn’t be alone and throwing both of their outfits immediately into the washer for whatever reason.

He downright died when he was told he threw himself into Victors bed announcing the floor was lava, Victor commented he was not one to argue with a cute drunk man, and followed suit springing onto the bed. Victor was incredibly animated while he spoke yet the entire recollection left yurri mortified, the color seeped out of him and onto the sidewalk. He knew he couldn’t hold his liquor but to have Victor see it first hand was ridiculous. He had never felt like a bigger idiot in his entire life. Victor laughed away yuuri’s constant apologizes stating it was the best night of his life. When his laughter finally died down he inched closer to yuuri and nudged his shoulder with his own. Trying to gently reassure him.

“We didn’t do anything yuuri.” he said lowly, even though they were the only ones there. “I swear, we passed out shortly after the laundry was put in. I would never do something you’d regret.” he said looking yuuri in the eyes so genuinely he practically melted.

“Then why have you avoided me?” he asked, unable to help himself. Victors face reddened as he shuffled his weight nervously. Seeming to go through his mind to find right the words.

“I thought you regretted it” he said for once sounding solemn. He still had his normal smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, the vulnerability of it had yuuri make the rash decision to place his hand on his. The gesture surprised them both but Victor was the first to recover and chuckled at yuuri’s panicked expression, fondness coming over him. “I assumed you were uncomfortable about waking up in another man’s bed and hated me for it.” It was yuuri’s turn to smile sadly. He could never hate Victor, how could anyone. “If you did... it wasn’t right for me to touch you, especially now.”

“Now?” he wondered hoping for some explanation.

“Now that I can’t keep my hands off of you” Victor confessed, like it was obvious. Yuuri sat frozen in place, he knew for sure Victor could hear his heart this time. Assuming his silence was another rejection his confidence faltered.

“Sorry” Victor said slipping away from yuuri’s hand. Yuuri leaned closer putting his back over Victors until he looked back.

“I’m not complaining.” he said in a low voice, letting his eyes linger on Victor’s parted lips. Yuuri could see the man swallow as he leaned even closer into Victors space. For once Victor looked as nervous as he felt as his eyes switched from his lips to his eyes and back again, waiting. He wouldn’t mind Victors hands on him daily, he welcomed it and more. “Any chance I can make it up to you?” he dared. Blaming his lack of subtly on the alcohol still in his system.

“Well you still owe me, you are my model after all” he chimed turning his hand over so that yuuri’s fingers laced with his. Yuuri felt electricity course under his skin as Victor smirked at his own teasing words. But when he finally met yuuri’s eyes Victor seemed at a loss of words for once and simply stared speechless, lost in the way yuuri’s lips moved dangerously close to his.

Without thinking Yuuri leaned over and crashed his lips against Victors rather forcefully. He tasted of peppermint and vodka and something distinctly Victor, it made his lips tingle. As he quickly pulled away to apologize he yelped in surprise as Victor grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him in for another. The kiss was hungry and desperate, completely different than how he had imagined their first. He quickly slid his hands up from his chest to his jawline as he pulled him close deepening the kiss, eagerly slipping his tongue in. He threaded his hands into his silver hair and yanked him even further, challenging the older man.Yuuri could feel Victors smirk against his lips when a moan slipped out of him when Victor bit softly on his lower lip as his comeback. Victor was intoxicating, he kissed like he was made specifically for yuuri. His large hands warm and enticing as they slid up his jacket and caressed his lower back drawing him in.

Unable to help himself he suddenly pushed Victor down, laying him on the bench, pressing himself as close as possible. Tugging his hair back just a bit, he pulled Victor away to take it in. This was real, this was happening. He had this gorgeous human being gazing up at him like he had hung the moon in the sky. Panting, his face flushed, hair disheveled, with lips pink and swollen from his relentlessness. Pressing his lips to his neck yuuri kissed and nipped what he could, eliciting quick heated breaths and soft moans. He wanted to drown himself in all the sounds the man could make.

As they continued to cling to each other on the empty park bench yuuri noticed a loud buzzing literally between them. Reluctantly pulling away he sat up right and helped a very dazed Victor into a proper position as he picked up his phone.

“Yes?” he picked up ready for the onslaught.

“YUURI WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK? DID VICTOR DO SOMETHING? I KNOW A PLACE TO PUT THE BODY!” phichit screamed as yuuri chuckled under his breath at his melodramatic friend.

“Phitchit I’m ok, we went for a walk. I’m heading back soon, wait for me there I’ll call a cab.” After a few more reassuring words Phichit finally let him hang up and bring his attention back to Victor.

“Sorry about that” he said awkwardly smiling like a fool as Victor fixed himself up as best he could, clearly still in shock. His hair still messy and eyes a bit unfocused.

“I’m um free this weekend, if you wanna get some work done” he said trying to rid of their painful silence. Hoping Victor would come to his senses before he had to call for help. He grew nervous thinking he scared Victor for life with his passive aggressiveness but Victor was practically glowing when his words finally sunk in.

“Cant wait” he replied a little breathless, his eyes shining bright turning yuuri’s bones to jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and/comment for more weekly updates!  
> Thanks everyone! :)


End file.
